Secret Admirer
by SuperSlayerX
Summary: Just a one shot between KaiXMax. Warning, yaoi! Don't like, don't read.


_My attempt at a yaoi One Shot featuring Max and Kai from Beyblade. This is strictly out of boredom and for entertainment purposes. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated! I may do more in the near future, if this one receives positive feedback._

_Written in Max's point of view. Warning - I made him quite feminine! xD_

* * *

**Secret Admirer**

Valentine's Day is for losers.

One day of the year where everyone rushes to the florists and candy shops around town, spending useless cash on items that will disappear within a week or two. Some go way out the common presents and propose to their partners. Sure, that's extremely sweet and possibly every female's fantasy, but really, can we be more creative?

I sat down at my desk towards the front of the class, rolling my eyes as I passed several of my peers, exchanging valentines. So elementary. Tyson walked through the door a few minutes later, chowing down on a box of assorted chocolates Hilary had given him. I know he secretly likes her, but won't admit it. The poor selfish sap is just in it for the goodies she constantly brings him.

A cute blonde girl that sits a couple rows over from me graciously offered everyone a sugar cookie decorated with pink icing and little red heart sprinkles. I kindly shook my head and leaned back in my seat, waiting for a certain someone to enter the classroom.

Kai Hiwatari.

That handsome, ruthless, delicious, son of a bitch. Oops, there I go again! I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn when the end of his white scarf sent a swirl of cool air in my direction. The male silently slid into his chair towards the back of the classroom, violet hues giving everyone a cold stare. When the blonde, Lily, offered him a cookie, he smacked the whole damn container out of her hands! Ugh, he was such a rude person, yet so... amazing.

Dammit. I am swooning over him again. I really should stop before my thoughts leave my lips on accident.

I can't help myself. One might think I would prefer a kinder male, but there was something about that handsome devil that just blew me away. Perhaps it was the way he didn't let anyone walk all over him. The way those eyes sparkled in the moonlight... That sexy, deep voice of his. Ah, I could listen to him talk fore- Shit. I've lost it, haven't I? Maybe it's just the love in the air infecting me.

Whatever the reason, I knew I had it bad for Kai Hiwatari. Always have, always will.

* * *

History was finally over for the day, and finally, it was lunch time. My stomach had been rumbling violently during the last twenty minutes of class. I almost wish I had one of those stupid cookies Lily had offered, but sugar makes me a little... crazy. Plus, it was Taco Tuesday, and I was itching for one of those delicious Mexican shells.

Once in the lunch room, I couldn't help but sigh as I set sight on the table of free cookies and cake slices sitting beside the cash registers. Great, just one more reminder of how much I hate Valentine's Day. Most of my hatred comes from the fact that I know I won't get anything from the male I've been secretly crushing on since he joined the Bladebreakers.

Nevertheless, I went through the line and decorated my taco, paid, grabbed a cookie for the hell of it, then joined Tyson and the gang at our usual table. Hilary was feeding Tyson, which was quite a sickening scene. Kenny was staring at Emily and drooling, while Ray and Mariah were flirting with each other non-stop. Can someone just kill me now?

Then, there was Kai. He was sitting there with that 'I hate the world' stare, chomping on a cookie with a disgusted face. If anyone hated Valentine's Day more than me, it was definitely Kai. Actually... Kai hated every day, so this was no surprise. He could at least pretend to love something, couldn't he? Other than himself and kicking other bladers' asses, that is.

Those violet hues were resting on me as I bit into my taco, the shell quickly crumbling and making a giant mess on my plate. I blinked and chuckled nervously, wiping my greasy hands on a napkin. I swear Kai was laughing at me. The jerk! The handsome, wonderful... Really, am I ever going to find a stopping point? Probably not.

"Better be more careful there, Max," Kai said in his sexy, skin-tingling voice, taking another bite of the cookie in his hand.

I swear my face was as red as the icing on my dessert. "Heh, I s-suppose so. You know me, I'm just clumsy!" And then, I giggled.

Kai's face went blank as he looked at me with the most strangest of expressions. It was a half-grin, half-annoyed grimace sort of thing. Did I actually almost crack a smile out of the fool? Whether he was secretly making fun of me or not, I didn't care... because that almost smile was brought to you by me, Max Tate.

* * *

I managed to finish what was more like a taco salad, filling my stomach to the brim. I gave my cookie to Tyson, who had probably eaten half of his weight in goodies already, thanks to Hilary. Kai stormed off before everyone began squeezing themselves through the double doors, on his usual solo way to his next class, English, with I had with him also.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little. Today's topic was romance back in the Renaissance era or something like that. Like anyone really cares how old people expressed their love to one other? I glanced over at Kai, who was scribbling on his notebook, not paying any heed to what the teacher had to say. I wasn't exactly listening, either. I was too busy swooning over Mr. Hiwatari again.

Can't this day just be over already?

* * *

Well, my wish had somewhat come true. The final bell rang, marking the end of another school day. Everyone was busy canoodling outside of the building, passing out more valentines, candy, and other goodies. A few girls received a bouquet of flowers. Again, I say, this is pathetic. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, turning to see that it was Tyson.

"Ooh, my stomach hurts so bad! Damn Hilary just wouldn't stop giving me junk!" He moaned, clutching his stomach.

"Don't blame her, you didn't have to eat it, you know," I replied back, chuckling a bit.

Right as Tyson was about to respond with some snark comment, his face turned green and he threw up all over the concrete. I luckily escaped just in time before my sneakers were tainted with vomit, running directly into Kai Hiwatari. I gasped, jumping back with wide eyes, my cheeks burning red. "K-kai, I am so sorry! I was uh..."

"Dodging Granger's vomit waterfall. Don't worry about it." And then, that handsome devil was gone.

Before any other accidents were to happen, I escaped towards the back parking lot, cutting around the corner. Within a few seconds, I was suddenly pinned against the brick wall, my eyes opening to see that Kai was the culprit. My heart pounded in my chest, my stomach was in knots, and my head was spinning. I was this close to him... Oh, my! I hope I'm not dreaming...

* * *

As soon as that grin spread across Kai's soft pink lips, it was then I knew that this was no dream.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Maxie..." He whispered softly before pressing those delicious lips against my own, giving me the most amazing kiss of my life.

I now officially love Valentine's Day.

* * *

_I thought Kai and Max would make a cute pair! ^.^ So, whatcha think? Leave me reviews!_

_Again, this was just for fun. I know it's not entirely long nor perfect, but this popped into my head, and I wanted to share it!_


End file.
